


My second date

by Choientista (Choientist)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientista
Summary: Kim Wonpil is a 24-year-old man eager to live an unforgettable love story like he sees in the movies, but his experience is precarious. He wants to find someone nice, so he subscribed on a dating website and managed to arrange four dates with different men.Hopefully some chemistry-connection-magic will happen with one of them to set up a second date, which would thus start an incredible relationship.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Wonpil and Sungjin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meu segundo encontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776745) by [Choientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist). 



> Hi, 
> 
> So... I’m not that good at English yet, since it’s not my first or second language, if you find some misspelling or wrecked writing, please let me know! I will be more than happy with your help 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fluffy snow was raining above our heads in middle January, leaving the beanies almost completely covered in white. I blew my coffee and took a quick look at the watch on my wrist; the air flew through my lungs again — this time more impatient — spilling some drops on the table. It was the first date and he was late. Very late.

I didn’t have much experience with dating and such, but I knew very well that being late was annoying as my chest was heavy. My sleepless night feeling really anxious about the date that day was leaving a sour taste in my mouth. Was it idly?

Gosh… My legs were shaking again and I didn´t know how to make them stop. I drank a large sip of coffee that burnt my tongue. Fighting the urge of making a scene, I hid my hands in my coat´s pockets trying to keep them from shaking too. My thoughts were ridiculous, vicious and useless: I’m a fool. I should just walk away and avoid any more shame.

“Kim Wonpil?” The sweet voice reaches my ear calling my name and my eyes averted from the window to stare at the stranger. The man was wearing a black tight trouser with the knees torn up, a blue striped t-shirt over a white cotton one and big boots on his feet. His clothes were covered in snow and his mouth trembled. He smiled for a few seconds until the facet became guilty. “God, I’m sorry for my delay. I’m so sorry.”

“No worries, it happens.” I lied with a sympathetic smile trying not to be caught. Few minutes ago I was thinking about killing the man. I reached my hand in his direction and made a bow. “It’s a pleasure meeting you Park Sungjin.”

He ran to the coffee shop´s counter, made the order and ran back to our table. I smiled again, uncomfortable in the situation. I was preparing so much for that moment that I didn´t know what to do anymore. I search in the back of my head for some topic that we could talk to while he was settling in the chair.

“Are you ok?” I asked suddenly, scaring him. My fingers pointed to a medium rip in his sleeve and the scratches on his hands. He looked at them for a moment then hid under the table.

“Some dogs started a fight and I needed to stop that. It’s a regular thing…”

“Oh! You work at the kennel, right?” I faked ignorance. His page on the dating site was filled with photos and more photos of dogs. It was obvious that I knew every little thing about him that I could get on the internet, but even so I needed to start a conversation. 

“Yes!” Sungjin’s face lit up e he came closer, starting a monologue that I was not expecting: “I’m the head of the employees and the dogs. Cats and bird are from another department. But mine is always clean, organized and successful. Last year we donated all of the dogs to responsible owners but at the beginning of this year we rescue a lot more. They have owners, but bad ones that chose to leave them. It’s a shame because they’re so cute, funny and lovely. Sometimes I sleep at the kennel so they feel less lonely. Help them it’s a blessing!”

“Wow, your life must be crazy.” That was the only thing that came in my mind at the time. I was really not expecting that long line. I drank another sip from my coffee and straightened my coat. I was not feeling well.

“Do you like animals?”

“Yes, I like.”

“Do you have any?” His dark chocolate eyes stared at me with eager. I tilted my head a little confused with his logic line.

“I have a fish.”

Sungjin grumbled down, noticeably disappointed. Well, what was the problem with my fish? It was a cool pet; at least I didn’t have to collect poop and piss through the house or sweat like a waterfall on a Sunday morning walking. Such a prejudice with my little one…

As I was raging inside my head, the man was tipping on his cell phone frantically. He showed me more photos of dogs. They were a bless, I must admit.

“Do you want one?” He asked really hopeful. I jumped from my chair, getting away from him and hiding a nervous laugh. He laughed awkwardly too. “Sorry, I just want them to be happy and you seem like a careful owner.”

“I can´t have any pet, unfortunately. I don’t have a home office job and the poor thing would be all alone.” I explained myself. “Have you worked in a different place before?”

“I worked in my dad’s accounting office. It was a boring life: suit, tie and suitcase every single day.” I agreed feeling sympathetic. Being trapped inside a cubby was horrible. Even when I didn’t have any models to interview or some photoshoot to help I stood still in my office chair, going crazy. “Then, do you live by yourself?”

“Yeah, the only person that goes to my apartment is the cleaning lady twice a week. And you?”

“I share the house with some pets.” He said happily, but his face changed after. “Sometimes I miss being with someone, with a human being. I really love my animals, but would be cool to have a two-way conversation.”

“Oh…” That was all I said. I was not expecting our conversation to take a turn so… depressing and melancholy. Sungjin smiled and seemed to understand my lack of response. He sighed once more and then his eyes winded in pure panic.

“God, I need to get back to the kennel! I’m already late.” We exited the cafeteria together. Sungjin hugged me quickly and handed a piece of paper with his phone number. “I’m so sorry, Wonpil. I promise next time we will chat better.”

Park Sungjin looked like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and I decided to save his number with that nickname.


	2. Wonpil and Dowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m not that good at English yet, since it’s not my first or second language, if you find some misspelling or wrecked writing, please let me know! I will be more than happy with your help

Two months after meeting Park Sungjin, there I was again in the same coffee shop. The snow was completely gone so the sun could peek shyly behind the white clouds; it was a nice weather for a date. The dating website suggested more three people that could be compatible with me by that time and I was starting to think that something was really wrong with me. Just three…?

Anyways, I spend a few days stalking the men. After that I decided to take it slow and sent a message to the younger one, leaving the older for later.

My watch ticked four o’clock and a young fella got by the door beside a group of five teenagers. He warned me that he wasn’t coming alone and that his friends would stay out of our way, and I couldn’t say no to him. He came to me with a bright smile on his face and as he was approaching I started to believe that he was much younger than he told me. I got up and a bowed.

“It´s a pleasure meeting you Yoon Dowoon.” I gestured the chair in front of me, waiting for him to adjust himself. Dowoon had a fun alternative style; washed jeans and a bloomy red shirt underneath a gray sweatshirt. A black choker and some rings on his fingers finished the look. “Sorry if I’m being repetitive… but how old are you again?”

“I’m 23. I graduated from college last year.” His voice was soothing and above a whisper. The big smile wasn’t leaving his face just yet and that was making me uncomfortable. It was petrified.

“Oh, that’s cool. You work at the music shop, right?” I already knew that, just needed a hot topic that we could talk about.

“Yes. And I play in a band.” His face blushed as he pointed to the group of friends screaming and talking loud at the balcony. “Th-They behave like animals, I’m so sorry.”

“No worries.” I waved my hands in the air, smiling with his stutter. For a moment I remembered Park Sungjin and his obsession with animals. If he was here listening to the brutal screams, maybe he would be so much happier. “Your band plays what kind of music?”

“A little bit of everything.” Dowoon answered. “Do you play any instruments?”

“Well, I used to play the clavier when I was younger. Work made me stop and I dropped out of the classes. And you?”

“I-I’m a drummer.”

“Interesting. What did you graduate in?”

“Mu-music.” He cleared his throat for a moment, crossing his arms in front of the slim body. “Did you like the business school?”

“It was fun and I’ve learned a lot, but the photography school was better. I don’t see myself working with nothing else.”

Dowoon agreed with the same petrified smile on his face. Were his cheeks burning? At least his teeth were beautiful…

A worrisome scream came from the street and we looked at the same time — searching for some accident or robbery scene — but then the laughs emerged from the Dowoon’s friend group; they were dancing and pushing each other on the sidewalk. I restrained an eye roll at the childish attitude that I was seeing. Personally, I wouldn’t like to have friends that way.

I looked back to the younger man and his face seemed a bit off. Eyebrows twitched and his lips were a straight line. Before I could even ask what was going on he started rambling anxious:

“Are you looking for fri-friends? Or a re-rela…” He breathed loud and swallowed harshly. The words seemed stuck and aimless in his mouth. “Relationship?”

The question caught off guard at the moment. My intent on subscribing in the dating website was — really — to find someone interesting enough to have a relationship or something like that. However I knew that the dates could go wrong and I could just end up with some new friends or alone. When the website suggested Dowoon and Sungjin as my “soul mates”, I made it very clear that I was looking for a date that leads to a deep chat than something that would last a couple minutes. In my description box I even explicit said that I wanted to meet new people and find someone to have a second date with.

“To be honest, I want a relationship and every couple begins with a friendship. I believe that the root of a relationship is a mixture of affection, love and communion. And what are you looking for?” I knew it was a fool answer but Dowoon seemed shy with the fool question, so I didn’t really care with all the foolish around us. We were actual fools.

“I miss the feeling of liking someone. I-I think I want a relationship too...”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantaged of you. I’m really looking for someone cool to… spend some quality time.”

“I get it! And I don’t want you to think that I’m pressuring you, okay? I just want to know you better.”

I waved my hands in front of me to clarify that it was alright and I understood him. When the silence filled the air, I panicked looking for other topic that we could talk to. He was admiring his shoes with the same frozen smile and blushing cheeks. Oh Gosh, what kind of date was that?

“Are you…”

“Dowoon, we need to go. Boss is calling us because the store is full.” We were interrupted by the short guy with the blue hair and I guess he saved us. I sighed not hiding my relief; I no longer need to burn my neurons. I stated to feel like his shyness was getting under my skin by osmosis.

“Can I…?” Dowoon pointed to my phone on the table and then to his own. After a little while trying to understand what he was trying to say, I finally got it. Handing him my cell phone, he typed fast the number sequence and returned it to me. His cheeks still blushing, he made a long bow. “Thank you, Wonpil. And congratulations again on your birthday, I wish you have a never-ending bliss. See you around.”

Yoon Dowoon looked like the dwarf Bashful from Snow-White and that was his contact’s name.


	3. Wonpil and Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So... I’m not that good at English yet, since it’s not my first or second language, if you find some misspelling or wrecked writing, please let me know! I will be more than happy with your help 
> 
> Thank you for all the support. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Unlike my other dates, I wasn't feeling anxious about that one, just curious. The last two dates were so-so, rating in a scale A+ to F- I could say that it were D+. They lasted not much longer than twenty minutes. The guys were beautiful and a little “distinct” so I wouldn't complain much. I was still texting Sungjin and Dowoon; even when the first one take long pauses to reply because of the dogs and the second one have always the feeling that he was disturbing me. I was feeling that the situation was starting to become critical, but I tried my best to not fall in despair.

However, this third date filled me with hope. Park Jaehyung seemed really handsome and he was a good chatter. At least, on the website chat he could talk about everything. As the hot season in South Korea was literally from hell, we decided to meet in the ice cream shop near my building. I was admiring the cars when he arrived; a pink T-shirt, blue jeans and round eyeglasses. He lingered his fingers through the dyed blonde hair, trying to fix it, then came closer to me with a polite smile.

— Kim Wonpil, I’m flattered. — He holds my hand in a strange way and kisses them. I was feeling like a mademoiselle. Trying to suppress my embarrassment, I pushed him forward to sit in front of me on the chair and shoved the ice cream menu at his face. Jaehyung’s eyes were glued on mine. — Have you picked one yet?

— Yes.

— I don’t know if I should order the Popsicle or a banana-split. — It could really be an innocent moment, but the mischievous smile on his face was making me uncomfortable. My eyes started to grow wider and my body to warm as realization came. WOW!

— Jaehyung…

— We don’t need this formality. You can call me Jae, our little nickname. — Winked at me and slid his hand until it was on top of mine, giving a squeeze. My face formed a frown and he backed away calling the waitress.

I was unsure, feeling astonished and stunned; he was wonderful when chatting, but in real life he was pushing all the buttons. Like a real player. “This is not gonna work” was the only thought running inside my mind as I watched closely his tall, prince-like, figure in front of me.

— What do you want to talk about? — Questioned after ordering. I gave him my best unsightly smile and said nothing. — Come on! I want to know more about you and I bet that you want too.

— You… Work at a restaurant, right?

— Yeah, downtown. Food is great and our tables are huge, I can say that we can lay down comfortably on top. — Again with the creepy smile. I looked at my trembling hands for a moment. One was tardy, the other was a shy mess and that guy… Such a porn. What the site have against me? — And what do you do for living?

— I work at a model agency, searching for new talents. Sometimes I take photos too.

— Sounds fun. — Absently commented, winking again. Oh Gosh… — Have you thought about modeling?

— What? No, never.

— It’s a shame. I would love to see you on a magazine cover. — A lovely sound came from him and suddenly I fell like a fool for it. His madness was contagious, for sure. As I was about to thank him for the compliment after becoming a fool for his laugh, Jaehyung ruined the moment: — Rather naked.

The waitress came with our order and I shove down a big spoon full of ice cream to regain my composure. It wasn’t in my plans strike his jugular just yet. When the conversation was starting to become nice, he ruined it. Was it my destiny to have bad or weird first dates?

— You look uncomfortable. I apologize, my unique way can make people freak out sometimes. Let’s talk about something easy to light up the mood: why did you break up with your last partner?

OK! I swear that a loud and noisy alarm started screaming inside my head with some red lights. Even with my friends that was a dangerous topic; I hate to remember the only two lovers that I had. One was a teenage love and hurts every time that I talk about that, because platonic love is traumatizing. My second one was at the college and he cheated on me a couple times. Since that, I wasn’t seeing anyone. Touching those wounds on a “friendly and fun” first date was far from comfortable.

— Ahn… I apologize. — I faked looking at my watch, even if I couldn’t see straight, and got up. Half of my delicious ice cream remained untouched and I threw some money on the table to pay for it. — I need to get back to work. It was a pleasure, Jae.

The blonde guy stood right beside me until the exit door; seemed like he was having fun with the situation and that made my blood boil. He could be handsome and all, but he was a douchebag.

— When will we meet again, Wonpil?

I hoped that not so soon. His curiosity and his “flirtatious” manners were making me sick as the minutes went by. Sungjin and Dowoon could have many flaws; however they respected my personal space. It was like a “double standards” or “all good things come to an end” situation; Jaehyung chatted in a proper way, very funny and nice, but his real persona was scary. At least for me. I’m sure that some crazy guy would like his way out there.

— See you soon. Bye. — I waved at him as I walked fast to get inside my car; I feared that he would come after me and offer himself to see my apartment. It was not something that I was looking for. Unlike other times, I phase out that date on the same day and saved Jaehyung’s number just because he was beautiful; probably could be a good magazine cover and I have always liked make money discovering new faces. I must say that the cover would be without nudity, please.

Park Jaehyung resembled Flyyn Rider from the movie Tangled and by that I saved his number.


End file.
